Blake Reynolds (Unexpected)
:For other versions of Blake, see Blake (disambiguation). Blake Reynolds is the older brother of Kylie Reynolds. He is the only son and eldest child of the late Devon Reynolds and Samara Lavor and the love interest of Aria King. Following his parents' untimely death, Blake and Kylie's life went crazy, following Kylie discovering she had depression and the bullying at her school. Seeing her unhappy and the depression getting worse, Blake made the choice to moving to a new place. With help from Christian and Raelyn Anderson, Jesse's parents, Kylie and Blake moved from Albuquerque, New Mexico to Phoenix, Arizona hoping for a new start. Physical description Blake, like Kylie, takes after his mother, having her blonde whitish hair and dark red eyes. His hair is shoulder-length, with the back going past his shoulders, and is rather shaggy. He normally a dark gray jacket over a dark red t-shirt, black jeans and black and white high tops. Personality Blake is very mature, making Kylie his top priority. He does everything he can for Kylie even if she doesn't want it, but she understands. He is very close to Kylie and highly protective over her and is actually one of the few people that can calm her down when she has a panic attack. He also has a somewhat short temper, but it isn't bad, it only goes off if someone annoys him to great measures or if someone pisses him off. Abilities Skills *'Boxing skills:' Prior to his parents' passing, Blake had the hobby of boxing, which he ended up using to make money after their passing. However, after learning about Kylie's depression, things started to get harder so he quit, but remained as a trainer. *'Care taking:' Blake is excellent at care taking, as since before his parents' passing, he'd been the prime person to take care and raise Kylie. After gaining custody over his sister, his care taking skills upped and he's been able to take care of everything: bills, earning money, Kylie's depression and her therapy appointments. He makes sure she does it all. **'Cooking:' As part of care taking, Blake learned how to cook (he couldn't before), he eventually learned how to. Weaknesses *'Protective of Kylie:' Blake is very protective over Kylie, especially after what happened with their parents. He will easily protect Kylie if needed, but also knows when to back off. When he can't always watch her, he will usually ask Jesse to do it. Biography Early Life Blake was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico to Devon and Alice Reynolds and the older brother to Kylie. Blake had a normal childhood, loving parents, a sister who he loved greatly and sometimes annoyed. Following the year that their parents passed away, both Kylie and Blake's life spiraled into craziness: Blake becoming Kylie's legal guardian, discovering her having depression and dealing with the bullying. However, months before her depression appeared, Blake gifted Kylie with a German Shepherd puppy to keep her company during the times he had to work overtime. Following her depression coming out, and noticing her dealing with so much, Blake decided it was time to move to a new place. With help from Jesse's parents - also telling them about Devon and Alice's passing (but not telling them about Kylie's depression) – Blake, Aragorn and Kylie moved Phoenix, Arizona. ''Unexpected '' Following the move to Phoenix, Blake has begun to look for a job, but the hours don't work in his favor with Kylie's medication and her therapy sessions. Trivia Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Alternate Counterparts